


goodnight, sweet dreams

by cherryjaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2020 fic challenge: february, Fluff without Plot, M/M, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: "Let me sleep.""I will but after you get under the blankets. It'll get so much colder later.""Then just cuddle me."
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 196





	goodnight, sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

After a full, long tiring day, Hyunjin is more than glad to finally be able to take a warm bath, change into much more comfortable attire and take a rest on the hotel bed. The clock says it's almost half past 12 in the morning. Despite feeling tired, Hyunjin's body seems to still be following Korean timezone, so he doesn't really feel that sleepy yet.

It's quiet in the room he shares with Seungmin. The younger guy had left the room to bother the other members, about fifteen to half an hour ago, and Hyunjin honestly doesn't know where he is right now. Texting him would be useless, too, considering the fact that Seungmin's phone is currently on the nightstand and connected to the charger.

Hyunjin isn't all too worried about it. Seungmin has a habit of talking to the other members, or simply taking a look at them before finally going to bed. Seungmin will be back sooner or later, and with this thought in mind, Hyunjin leans against the headboard and start up a new round of online game with the members who are currently online.

It isn't long before there's a blipping sound of a card opening the door before it's pushed open to reveal Seungmin in his pajamas pants and an oversized hoodie. His hair is drier now but also a lot messier and fluffier and Hyunjin can't help the smile from making its way onto his face.

"Where have you been?" Hyunjin asks absently, gaze focused back on the screen of his phone. From the corner of his eyes, Hyunjin sees Seungmin checking his phone before unplugging it and turning the switch off.

"Around," is Seungmin's answer. "Wanted to bother Jeongin and his vlive but I look ridiculous and I wasn't going to sacrifice my own image just like that."

Hyunjin snickers without looking up at Seungmin. "S'cute. Stays would _love_ it."

"No way," Seungmin disagrees. "They're just going to make cuts of the clip and use it to reply to _every_ tweet Stray Kids' official twitter account posted."

Hyunjin bursts out laughing out loud this time. "Aww, come on. The clip of you dancing with fluffy hair and your glasses on in the morning is cute. Like, super."

"You only say that because you're whipped for me."

"And so are Stays. What's your point again?"

"Ughh, whatever." Hyunjin can't see it but he knows Seungmin is rolling his eyes at him. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Playing a game."

"What? Not you too," Seungmin whines. "I just left Felix and Binnie hyung's room because they were ignoring me to play a _game_. The audacity." Hyunjin snorts. "Binnie hyung is not even good at it."

"I'll tell him you said that."

"Snitch." Just by the tone of Seungmin's voice, Hyunjin knows Seungmin is playfully scowling at him. Hyunjin sees movement from the corner of his eyes again, before a pillow is thrown on his lap and then a whole Kim Seungmin slumps himself down on top of it.

"Yahhh, sleep on your own bed!" Hyunjin says, although he doesn't really do anything about it because he doesn't mind it at all.

"Who says I'm sleeping?" Seungmin sticks his tongue out at Hyunjin. He makes himself comfortable and then pulls his phone up, probably to check fan accounts and fancams from last night's show.

"You better not. Last time I checked, you told _me_ to sleep in my own bed," Hyunjin jabs playfully.

"I mean, why share when you can have a whole bed to yourself, am I right? You can roll around or sleep like a starfish."

"You're so silly," Hyunjin laughs. Their conversation doesn't end there. In fact, they continue talking mostly about random things and bickering over trivial stuff while still doing their own things. Eventually, the conversation dies down into a comfortable silence, though, with Hyunjin already starting a new round and Seungmin now editing photos that he'd taken on their tour so far. They're accompanied by Seungmin's soft hum and the noises from Hyunjin's game and his occasional laughter and curses at the game but apart from that, they don't say anything to each other anymore.

Hyunjin doesn't realize when exactly the humming stops nor when Seungmin dozes off but when Hyunjin finally closes the game app because his phone's battery dying, he finds that Seungmin is already asleep half lying on the pillow on Hyunjin's lap, and legs now bend on the mattress instead of hanging on the edge of the bed. Seungmin's hand is still holding his phone, but the screen has long deactivated.

"Seungmin?" Hyunjin calls softly just to make sure Seungmin is really asleep because he can't see if Seungmin is, since he's facing away from Hyunjin. When Hyunjin doesn't get a response, he puts his phone away and carefully moves so he's able to lean down closer to Seungmin. "Seungmin?" he tries again, fingers gently carding through Seungmin's hair. He quietly watches Seungmin's peaceful sleeping face and smiles at the cute sight. "Minnie, wake up," Hyunjin says. His other hand moves down Seungmin's arm to rub Seungmin's shoulder with his thumb in hope to wake him up. "Come on, baby. This isn't the most comfortable sleeping position for you. _And_ me."

Seungmin stirs this time, a whine threatening to escape his throat. "Let me sleep…" he slurs.

"I will but after you get under the blankets. It'll get so much colder later," Hyunjin reasons. He takes Seungmin's phone and puts it next to his on the nightstand.

"Then just cuddle me."

"I _will,"_ Hyunjin chuckles. It always amuses him how whiny and adorable Seungmin gets when he's sleepy. _"Under_ the blanket. Come on now," Hyunjin coaxes Seungmin to get up, which thankfully requires no extra effort on Hyunjin's side because Seungmin is finally moving, albeit sluggishly and with a lot of incoherent complaints. "There, all warm and comfy," he says, pulling the blanket up to cover Seungmin before turning the main lights off and settling himself in bed next to the younger guy.

"Wait, is this my bed?" Seungmin manages to ask somehow.

"Yes, it is." Hyunjin chews on his lower lips to suppress his laughter, but luckily it seems to be a good enough answer to Seungmin because he doesn't say anything except snuggle closer to Hyunjin. "Goodnight," Hyunjin greets, pressing a kiss on Seungmin's forehead. Seungmin doesn't react to the greeting nor the goodnight kiss but Hyunjin's okay with that. He can see Seungmin blinking sleepily, though, his gaze unseeing as he tries to fall back asleep so Hyunjin brings a hand up to gently combs his fingers through Seungmin's hair, immediately earning himself a contented hum from the younger guy.

Hyunjin watches as Seungmin's hand grabs the front of Hyunjin shirt in a gentle hold, pulling Hyunjin towards him until he feels Hyunjin is close enough. And then, Hyunjin watches as Seungmin's eyelids flutter closed, waits until Seungmin's breathing evens out as he falls asleep before pressing another kiss on Seungmin's forehead. "Sweet dreams."


End file.
